The Devil's English Tutor
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: What happens when Akaya fails yet another English test? He gets yet another tutor of course! This time though his tutor is Hoshino Tsuyoi, has been in love with him for a while, and doesn't plan on losing this chance. KiriharaxOC
1. Let the tutoring begin

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, or its wonderful characters, if I did, it would not be as cool. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Hoshino Tsuyoi. Please enjoy! Bold italics is English.**

Akaya sat in his desk sweating on the inside. Today was the day he found out the results of his English test, In case you didn't know, Akaya sucks at the English language. This test determined if he had to destroy another tutor or not. It's not that he didn't enjoy doing that, but it took time, which is something he doesn't have much of. Because you know, he had to get to beating the three devils of Rikkaidai. Pssh yeah right.

I'm only watching him because I'm bored. It's not like I like him or anything. There's no way that would ever happen. Hell, who am I kidding, I love this kid. He makes me laugh, and he's very innocent in his own sense. He always never gives up, and has a strong ambition, which is very attractive. The problem is he doesn't even know I exist.

I don't play tennis, but I like it. I think it's interesting. Plus Akaya plays it. Not that I didn't like it before I meet him. I did, because my father loves the game. Speaking of my family, we're a very westerner view kind of family. My father is American and my mother is Japanese, but she was raised in America. Why they moved back to Japan, well I think it was to fulfill but of their otaku needs. They both were obsessed with Japan, so they moved here and started a business, called Ganbatte. It's a recreational park; well the closest reference I can give you as what it holds is Kaiba Land from Yu-Gi-Oh!

I'm avoided because of our perspective. I wear the boys' uniform, because I think girls should be allowed to wear either uniform. I have natural blonde hair, but most thinks it's dyed, hence people thinking I'm a rebel. I also have very bright blue eyes, also natural. I'm also five feet six, which is very tall for a Japanese person, but considering I'm half American, it kind explains itself.

The grades are past backed and I can't help but look at Akaya. He has a face of annoyance. He didn't pass again.

"A tutor, again?" He whined.

Sensei simply looked at him and sighed. "Yes Kirihara, yet another tutor."

Akaya simply snorted. He knew he would have tutor packing their bags crying in a week again.

Sensei smirked and called my name "Hoshino-san?"

"_**Yo." **_I replied in English, this annoyed the teach, but he simply chose to keep talking.

"You're going to tutor Kirihara, you're the best at English, and are the only one who can tolerate him." I choke on my gum in surprise.

"E-exuse me?" I asked, not sure if he just said that.

"You are tutoring Kirihara." He said and continued on with his day.

My face showed annoyance, but on the inside I was screaming with joy. I look over at Akaya, holy crap, he was looking at me! He continued to stare at me, with no hesitation. What a cocky bastard, but that's part of why I love him. Well, if he wants to play games so will I. I wink at him, and then stare confidently into his beautiful green orbs. A small smirk appeared on his face. I fought hard to keep looking at him; he had just melted my heart again.

I don't know how long we gazed at each other, but the last bell rang. I thought he would look away and rush off. Nope, he instead continued to look at me, while he packed up. Then he faced me, and walked backwards still staring with his cocky eyes.

"_**Bye-bye."**_ He said to me in a low voice as he walked out the door. I waited till he was out of ear shot, to do a happy dance in my seat.

*Akaya's POV*

Wow, that was intense. I've never had a girl look at me without fear, or if there wasn't fear, they've never looked at me for so long. It was kind of cool. She's kind of cool. Wonder why I've never seen her before?

I get to the courts and see no one but the important people. (a.k.a. the regulars). Oh and Kokoro-chan is there! Stupid fukubuchou, for choosing that dumb girl over her. Not that he deserves her. Anyways, it looks like something important is going to happen.

"What took ya so long seaweed head?" Niou-senpai asked. I growled in response.

"I do not have seaweed hair, and nothing!" I unconsciously liked my lips, remembering the intense stare down.

Niou-senpai of course noticed, so did Yanagi-senpai. I forgot they were there for a second crap. Well it should be okay, not like they could know.

"Akaya, yet again failed another English test. So the school decided to have a student tutor him again," he paused for dramatic effect, "who he had an _intense_ stare down with." Niou couldn't hold back, neither did anyone else but Sanada-fukubuchou, Buchou, and Kokoro-chan who was relentlessy throwing paper at everyone.

"S-shut up, it was just to try to scare her away." I defended myself. Niou was going to reply but Sanada glare at everyone and we all went spineless.

"Today we are invited to play at the new tennis courts at Ganbatte." Buchou said.

Everyone got excited and started chatting until Sanada brought the glare slap again.

"So get on the bus and let's go." Sanada-fukubuchou yelled out. So we boarded the bus

*Tsuyoi's POV*

Inbetween listening to my favorite English songs, my brother tells me we're having people try out the courts. I don't know who though. Speaking of my brother, nobody believes we're related, not that I blame them.

I got all my looks from my dad. Tsukasa however, got his looks from mom. Not that he isn't attractive he is. He has short light brown hair, and chocolate eyes. Luckily, he got dad's tall gene, he's five feet nine inches. He's also a total sports nerd. While me, I prefer duel monsters….DON'T JUDGE ME!

Anyways I look outside my window and see a familiar head of seaweed. My eyes widen and I gasp, they're right outside and I'm in my gymnastics gear.

"TSUKASA!" He rushes in all panicked, and then looks angry.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET READY FOR OUR GUEST OVER AN HOUR AGO!" He was fur-i-ous! I giggled, which didn't help. He growled.

"Alright alright, but you didn't tell me Akaya was coming." I said in a rush.

"Oh? He the guy you like?" He smirked, oh god…I let it out.

"Get dressed and meet us down there." He walked off to meet the Regulars.

~~ten minutes later~~

I walk outside the changing room and run into a wall. After rubbing my head I look around and see a hand in my face. I follow it up to the arm, to the shoulders, and into my favorite green eyes. I bit my lip to contain a gasp. I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

"Hey Kirihara-kun, whatcha doing here at the dress changing rooms?" I see him blush lightly. He's so cute.

"I'm…lost…what about you? You work here?" I giggled at his questioning face.

"Something like that. Here, I'll show you to the courts." I walk past him and he follows.

We arrive at the courts. It's all decked out. It has the latest training gear and comfortable seats for spectators. Oh yeah, we like to be the best. I watch as Akaya runs up to the beautiful Yukimura Kokoro. I heard he highly admired her. I see my brother catching them up, instead of doing his job. Now I couldn't have that, so I did a double back spring tuck to get their attention.

"What a lovely girlfriend you have Tsukasa-kun." Yukimura stated, making the same mistake everyone does. Tsukasa turned green.

"Dude she's my sister!" All the regulars paled, they all thought I was his girlfriend.

I laughed, I laughed so hard I was reduced to the ground. This annoyed my brother a lot. You see, Tsukasa has a huge ego. Granted he can back it to, unless it's a battle of willpower, then I win. Anyways, he hates to be laughed at, in which case I am.

"_**I'll tell these guys who you love among them." **_He smirked devilishly.

"_**Do so, and I'll tell all your friends you're gay."**_ I shrugged and he looked slightly panicked.

"_**You don't have the boys to do that!**_" He boomed, thinking I was bluffing.

I pull out my cell phone and start typing a text message and show him I wrote it. He paled more but stupidly said, "_**You w-wouldn't, would you?**_" I simply showed him I was putting in his best friend name, and the message. It said something about being in love with him.

"_**Alright, alright I won't!**_" I smile in triumph. I see everyone looking away except for Akaya, he looked confused.

"Tell me what you said!" He demanded of me.

"Only if you learn English from me." He thought about it, then surprised me.

"Sure, now tell me!" His childish nature was really too cute.

"Starting tomorrow." He simply went and played some tennis.

I sat down and watched him. My heart was bursting with happiness.

**So I've had this idea for a while. I decided hey, I already started my Sanada fic, why not my Akaya one? Hope you enjoyed this! And sorry about all the lines…my word processor went renob on me.**


	2. The Method Has Arrived

**So again, I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, there'd be more girls. Also, I've always seen Akaya as the type of guy, to fall instantly in love but have no clue about what's he's feeling. I do not own any Rihanna or Brittany Spears songs xD So please enjoy!**

It's been a week and I'm already going insane! This kid just simply isn't motivated to learn! The only thing he did learn was the conversation, and the meaning. No matter, I'll just simply find a way. I'm sitting on the bleachers watching the afternoon practice. This became the schedule, but I'm bored. I look around making sure "The Rock" a.k.a Sanada, as he's know to the lowly like us.

I pulled my i-pod out of my pocket and put the ear-buds in my ear. I turn it on and start dancing to "Please don't the music" by Rihana. At first, I just danced softly, but before I could control my urge I started to sing, and dance like I was at a club.

_**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**_

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Someone joined me in my dancing. I look up and see Niou, he often my dance partner at the clubs. We get into it and have a good time.

*Akaya's POV*

I look over during break and see Tsuyoi, dancing, and is quite good. She's also singing. I like her voice, it's raspy, and kind of untamed I guess. I don't know what she's singing though, it's in English. Stupid English.

Niou-senpai joins her, and for some reason it pisses me off. She's **MY** tutor, for America's sake. She says that a lot, instead of Christ, something about being more creative then sissy swearing. Hn, who cares…I don't. I purposely hit a tennis ball to the fence to distract them. Tsuyoi's face lit up.

"Akaya you're a firetruckin genius!" She squeals and runs over to my bag.

"H-Hey what are you…"

*Tsuyoi's POV*

Why didn't I think of it before? Use tennis to get o him! I play out a tennis, then some grip tape, but I still need one more thing…oh a band-aid box, that'll do.

"H-Hey what are you…" I heard Akaya mutter from behind me.

"I have found a way to tutor you!" I beamed happily. He surprised me again, I thought he was going to say yeah right, instead he says,

"What was that song you were, grinding Niou-senpai too?" I glared at him.

"I wasn't grinding him, I was dancing, and it's called "Please Don't Stop the Music." I replied with venom.

"…Can you write it out?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow but did so in English.

He looked at the paper. Then he looked like he was mumbling. Then he looked up.

"Pl-eez, Don'to, st-oppu, the music?" He asked, trying to sound out the syllables I've been teaching him for the past week. So he was paying attention.

I squeal than hug him tightly. Akaya blushed softly, for her chest was deceivingly small. Also, he didn't understand why this was happening.

"You are actually listening." I rub my cheek against his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah only a little…hey…can I go to a club?" He questioned rather suddenly. I thought about it.

I snap and then look into his eyes. I smirk, and he looked back with questions in his eyes.

"You get at least a C on the next English test, and I'll take you to the club." Akaya instantly replied with an okay. I knew that would work, he loves a challenge.

"So what's this method?" Akaya asked.

"Well" I started, dragging him to the benches, "We're gonna use your racket, as an English dictionary, your grip tape, as the Japanese definition, the band-aid box for slang, and the tennis ball for English slang." I finished proud of my idea.

"We'll learn via the songs I dance too, so you can recognize them, for when we go to the club." I stated eyes burning with determination. Akaya nodded in understanding.

"Let's get started!" I yelled excitedly.

*Akaya's POV*

I kind of like this. I can actually kind of get it. She pointed to the word, favorite.

"_**Favorite.**_" I heard people crash in surprise, sheesh get a life, so I got it right so what?

She holds up my racket, looking for the definition, or meaning, as best I can remember it by.

"The thing I like best." She smiled and nodded in approval. She holds, up the grip tape and band-aid back.

"The same meaning." She nodded again, and we continued till about half way through the first verse, by then everyone had either left, or we're oogliing in amazement.

To be honest I'm surprised too. I mean I really suck at this, but Tsuyoi is patient enough to help me out. Which believe me, took five hours, just today. She just kept on smiling though, kind of cool I guess.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Did she just ask me out on a date?

*Tsuyoi's POV*

I suggested ice cream, and Akaya looked surprised. Wonder what he's thinking.

"Akaya-kun?" I asked cautiously.

He jumped slightly but then smirk. "Sure sounds good."

I smiled happily and got up when my brothers ring-tone of the week went off.

'_**Cause now I'm stronger**_

_**Than Yesterday**_

_**Now fear's nothin but a mile away**_

_**My lonliness ain't killin me no more**_

_**I Am Stronger**_

Ignoring weird glances, I flip open my phone and answer him. He tells me its family night, which I forgot, darn.

"Akaya sorry, its family night we'll have to do this another time." I kiss his cheek and run off.

For the first time in Akaya's life, he was disappointed by something other than tennis.


	3. All Pain With All Gain

The next day Akaya found himself waking up early and arriving at practice early. He was quite surprised at himself, he's never been so anxious before. He was kind of scared too. He didn't understand why he wanted to see his tutor so bad. Sure she kissed his cheek, but so does his mom, so it shouldn't be any different right?

He got on his bus and went to the very back as usual. Much like usual, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Minutes later, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl got on board. She sat next to the sleeping Akaya, and smiled softly.

"He looks like a puppy when he sleeps." Tsuyoi softly played with his hair.

Akaya simply smiled and then lean over and fell into her arms. Tsuyoi blushed, but simply continued to play with his hair.

"_**You cheated!**_" He yelled in his sleep surprising the girl.

"_**How did you summon them all?**_" She laughed so hard the boy woke up, luckily it was their stop.

"What are you laughing at?" Akaya asked grumpily.

"You were dreaming about our duel monsters game yesterday!" Tsuyoi replied in between laughs. Akaya swatted her head.

They joked around with each other until they say the sad and panicked faces of the regulars. The two instantly sobered up. The atmosphere could kill anyone's happiness. All the regulars glared at the two for being later then them. Sanada appeared before them, sweating and panting.

"I have bad news for you all, it's about Buchou," He paused and Akaya twitched, Tsuyoi grabbed his hand. "He has…Guillian-Barre Syndrome." Gasp erupted from everyone.

*Tsuyoi's POV*

Everyone, including me gasped in horror. Though I didn't know him well, Yukimura-kun is one of the three heart pieces, of this, and of this school. While he was sadistic, to his team, and to his friend, possible lover, Karin, he was a kind guy outside of the court. I'm just so shocked; he seemed so healthy just a month ago.

I heard a few popping sounds, and look down to see Akaya squeezing mine. I think he at least fractured it, but I can't speak yet, Sanada-san was speaking again.

"So he won't be coming here to practice for a while, so in his recovery, we will not falter! We will never lose and will bring the championship to him!" He yelled out in a prideful fashion. Everyone cheered, even I did.

The squeezing stopped and I look up. Akaya's eyes are burning with rage. Then the filled with ambition. I heard a commotion to my side and look over, my over protective brother was coming over, looking at my swollen hand no doubt. Oh no! His eyes were red, with skin to match, and white hair, it was devil mode.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DURING TO MY SISTER?" Tsukasa pushed Akaya roughly aside, Akaya eyes flashed red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I DIDN'T HURT HER." Akaya then looked the same as my brother.

Like an idiot I stood there till I heard my brother's teammate Jakku yell "Dude where's my cute little devil charmer?" Oh duh I know how to stop this. I started to sing White Destiny from Pretear.

_hateshinai  
mirai hirogaru kono sora  
atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete miseru yo_

unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te jiyuu ni nobaseba ii  
kimerareta ashita wa nai  
damatte ite mo wakaru ano hi deai wa guuzen janai  
tooi hitomi ni eien kanjita

kurete yuku yuuhi ga kirei  
tsumetai kaze ga hikareba  
anata no koe sotto kikoeteru

kokoro no naka hitori janai koto  
itai hodo kono mune wo atsuku suru  
hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara  
kono kimochi ikiru akashi

hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora  
atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
sekaijuu shiawase no yuki furasete miseru yo  
sono te tsunaide

mizu ni yureru hanabira haruka tsuki wo oikaketeku  
miteta yume yori tooku e

iya na koto ga aru tabi  
hitori aoi sora wo nagameru  
Yowai jibun ni maketakunaikara

Sagashite ita atatakai ai no basho mo mirai mo  
kiga tsukeba mune no naka ni aru

tatta hitotsu moshi dekiru koto ga  
aru naraba mayowazuni kanaetai  
yuki no you ni kirei na kokoro wa  
dare ni de mo furitsumoru

tomadou kedo koukai wa shinai  
tsuretette issho nara kowakunai  
te ni furete nemutteta watashi  
ima me o samasu

kokoro no naka hitori janai koto  
itai hodo kono mune wo atsuku suru  
hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara  
kono kimochi ikiru akashi

hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora  
atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru  
sekaijuu shiawase no yuki furasete miseru yo  
sono te tsunaide

By the time the song was over, the both returned to their normal selves. Then Akaya looks at my hand and he frowns.

"Did I..do that?" I nodded and his eyes clouded over.

*Akaya's POV*

I hurt her, great now she must be scared, and for some reason that scares me.

"I'm…sorry." She shook her head and smiled.

"It was my fault, I should've expected it." That just made me even madder! How can she be like that? I broke her fucking hand!

I grab her hand and that similar electricity went through my body. I saw her wince, and she also gasped slightly. I inspected it then looked at Sanada-fukubuchou.

"Do we have practice today?" I asked, he nodded no in response.

I pull her up by her waist. It was kind of soft, and I saw her blush, which made me blush. Then I cough.

"I'll take you to the hospital, seeing as it's my fault and all." She went to refuse but I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips.

"You pay for the ice cream kay?" I told her with a smirk, and she smiled bashfully.

Her brother grabbed for her and I growled, I was about to tell him where to stick it, but Tsuyoi beat me to it. She stomped on her brother's foot, and I took that as my que to make our escape. I ran pulling her with me, laughing the whole way. I kind of like that, our escape, actually I liked it a lot.

*Tsuyoi's POV*

This was like a dream come true! I'm running off into the distance with Akaya-kun. It even looks like he's having fun, it's so wonderful. We stop for breath and I look up at him. He was laughing so much it melted my heart.

"You know, we should do that more often." I told him with a smirk.

"Yeah? That'd be cool." He replied shrugging, and then he continued to lead me to the hospital.

I looked at our interlocked hands. Surprisingly mine fit his perfectly. I saw everyone staring at us, and to my surprise, they were jealous looks. Did we look good together?

We soon arrived at the hospital and were seen by the doctor.

"Well Hoshino-san, a few fingers got misplaced, so all we need to do is pop them back, it'll be very painful though." He warned me.

"Do what you've got to do Sensei, I'm just glad it's not broken." He nodded and grabbed my hand.

Akaya sat closer to me, almost as if he knew what was going to happen. The sensei moved the bone and it was the worse pain I've ever felt. I turned and bit on Akaya's shirt and cried. He led me out and got the pain killers from the doctor. I took some of his water and popped the pills.

"Thanks." He smiled and led me to my favorite ice cream shop, I squeal in delight.

"This is my favorite." We say at the same time, we turn and grin at each other.

We both ran inside and greeted the workers. They knew us by names already. Akaya ordered a mint chocolate sundae, and I got a cake batter sundae. We sat down and began to eat. This was heaven.

*Akaya's POV*

Tsuyoi's actually pretty fun when she's not tutoring me. We had a lot in common, like our favorite shops, and shows. Her food looked better than mine though…which is weird because I never like anyone else's stuff besides mine. So I swipe some. She gasped.

"You jerk! That was mine!" She stole some of mine, this started a swiping contest, and I won of course.

She was pouting and had her arms crossed. It was too cute. Wait what? Cute? Well I mean I guess she is. Her hair was curled today, looking like golden ringlets. Her sapphire orbs were shining with laughter, still too cute? I must be tired. Then someone walked up to us.

"Please dance for us Tsu-chan!" She refused at first but everyone started chanting and she gave in.

She went to the middle of the shop and the music started, and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I lied, she wasn't cute, she's beautiful.

I took her back to the girl's dorm after that. It was kind of awkward. Do I kiss her? Do I not? I don't know.

"See you tomorrow Akaya-kun." She kissed my cheek and left, I walked to the boy's dorm stunned.

*Tsuyoi's POV*

I get in my pj's and go to bed humming and dancing. Today was just as perfect as yesterday, it was heaven.

So that night, Tsuyoi went to bed, feeling blessed about her time with Akaya. While Akaya went to bed, and couldn't wait to have another day with **HIS** tutor, Tsuyoi.


	4. Mishaps and Slaps

**So here's the update! I actually really liked ending as Akaya. Please enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Today was a special Sunday. Today the regulars were playing against Kakinoki for practice. I was lucky enough to get invited, which is cool because now I get to see Akaya. That is if he shows up. Sunday is supposed to be the day off. I remember last Sunday; it took me opening a bag of Doritos just to wake him up. It was funny I like poked him and stuff and he just snuggled more into his sheets, so when he did wake up he fell out of his bed in a tangle. I laughed so hard, that is until he wrapped me up with him. Then we both fell asleep again, oh how I loved him.

"She's dreaming about Akaya again." I hear people say in the distant.

"Yeah, yeah I can see her sighing a lot, and drooling." That snapped me out of it and I smacked Niou-sempai.

"I was not drooling you ass!" They just snicker at me.

"You, Hoshino, come here." The coach who really doesn't need to be here called me over.

"Yes coach?" I asked softly.

"You ride Akaya's bus right? Where is he?" At that moment I knew I needed to get him.

"I'll bring him here sir." He nodded and off I went.

So I got on the bus and was headed to the last stop Seigaku. Why? Because Akaya fell asleep and I wasn't there to wake him.

*With Akaya*

I just got off the bus and I have no clue about where I am. Man oh man is coach gonna be pissed. My cell rings and I answer it, it was coach. I argue with him a bit, and look around and see Seigaku's sign.

"Hey coach I know…where I am…" Fucker he hung up on me, oh well he doesn't need to exist anyways.

So I'm gonna go spy on them. Walking up to the gate I hear a guy yelling blue blue blue! He then hits the ball to a blue cone. What a weird practice. Who cares? I need to find Tezuka right now.

"Look another outsider!" Damn caught already.

"Who are you, you're not from Seigaku?" A freaky haired dude said.

"I'm second year champ from Rikkai, Kirihara Akaya." He then asked why I would be here from all the way over there.

"I'm here to investigate of course." Then I spot Tezuka.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu I want a match against you. You were the only one last year to beat my sempais." I said, he gave me a cold glare.

"No outsiders allowed." Aww man! We continued for a bit until some guy hit a ball at me. I then hit it back with style and ended up hitting some guy. His racket flew and hit a guy with a basket of balls, and making a huge mess. It was then my blonde best friend came and grabbed my hand and took us away.

"Sorry Kaido and Momo come by and I'll pay for a free game." Huh oh yeah she's the heir to Ganbatte.

We went by two freshman who I hit a ball too and he caught. I heard the girl mutter something about how nice to be a couple. I blushed, a couple, really? W-well yeah Tsuyoi's cool, and it was nice to sleep all cuddle into her.

*Tsuyoi's POV*

"Jeez Akaya-kun, now I have to miss your practice, to get everything set up." He apologized and I smiled.

"You can get to Kakinoki right?" He nodded, he seemed in a dazed.

"See ya." I kissed his cheek and ran off. I just hope he makes it there.

~~Night time~~

Akaya and I were both sitting, waiting for Sanada-fukubuchou. I knew we were getting punished, which means Akaya fell asleep again. Sanada stormed in and went to smack Akaya but I got in front of him. The smack was so hard it made me make both Akaya and I hit the wall.

"It was my fault, I should've escorted him." Sanada nodded in satisfaction and then told us both.

"Fifty laps." And then left.

As we were running Akaya seemed to be contemplating something. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it. He was too easy to read.

"Akaya-kun, I don't blame you, what are friends for?" Then for my umpteenth surprise, he hugs me tightly.

"Stay with me tonight, so I can take care of your swollen face." He said in a pleading voice.

"Okay." I said softly, how could I refuse?

He snuck me into his room and went to change. I took this opportunity to change as well.

*Akaya's POV*

I forgot Tsuyoi was in my room until I opened the door. Luckily she still had her skirt on but her upper half was bare, but all I saw was her smooth back. I close the door and regain my heart. Why did my heart stop anyways? It's just Tsuyoi. Yeah just Tsuyoi, who's very soft, and funny, and cute, and makes me great snacks, just Tsuyoi my best friend. I knock on the door and she says it's okay to enter.

I go in and she's lying on my bed, in one of my t-shirts.

"That's my favorite." She says I know, I chuckle and lay beside her.

Her face is already bruising, and so swollen. I frown and give her some medicine and she takes it. I don't like this! I don't like her being hurt. God this makes me so mad! So mad I'm shaking, and gritting my teeth. Tsuyoi puts her hand on my arm and I look at her, shaking a lot less.

"I couldn't let him hurt you, anyone else, yes, but not my precious Akaya." I gape at her expression, she's crying!

"Why are you crying?" I demanded.

"Because I hurt you by not letting you take the hit, but I can't." I hug her close.

"Baka, I'm supposed to protect you." She laughs and snuggles me, which makes my heart soar. She yawns.

"Go to sleep Tsuyoi." She nods and mutters something that makes my heart skip a beat.

"I love you my Akaya." She then was in a deep sleep.

Loved me? Me, the crazy devil Akaya? The guy who won't tutor well. The guy with a huge ego. Someone who keeps hurting her.

I look down at her and see her smiling face. She must mean it as my best friend. For some reason, that hurts my heart. I should ask my mom about it. I yawn and then fall asleep holding my **precious I mean, kind of cool tutor and best friend Tsuyoi.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So is there a way to upload chapters without making it a new document, if there is can you tell me how? Sorry I'm such a noob  
**


	5. The Worst Day Ever

I didn't think anything could ruin my ecstatic mood. This morning I woke up to a bowl of cereal made by Akaya-kun. I also had a note that said he had to go to practice and didn't want to wake me. He even put your best friend Akaya at the end. Aww he can be so sweet sometimes.

That's why I was so happy, I was sure nothing could ruin it. I was dead wrong though. All over the walls, the doors, and many flyers, were pictures of me going into Akaya's room at various times. Also it had last night with us sleeping in his same bed. I guess that isn't so bad except for it had in big letters, calling me a slut. I wasn't worried for my sake, I'm use to this, it's happened before, I was worried about Akaya. Usually it's with people I don't care about, or my brother, in which case I don't care. This time though it involved someone who was steadily becoming the most important thing in my world.

I started tearing and picking up everything in my sight. I had to throw them all away before practice ended. Akaya can't see these, he'll get violent and that won't him or anybody else. My efforts were wasted though because I heard him yelling from outside the window.

"What the fuck is this bullshit?" His tone was livid.

"Calm down Akaya, we'll find the culprit and make sure they get what they deserve." Sanada's calm voice said calmly.

I got a little teary eyed at that. I thought he hated me. You never can know what people are thinking can you?

"She's not a slut!" Akaya yelled a little more calm now.

"We know sweetie, everyone here thinks she's a great girl." Kokoro-chan said trying to calm him, but even her sweet words didn't work, after someone spoke again.

"Damn look at that bruise, I guess Akaya's an abusive boyfriend." A boy claimed ignorantly.

That made me snap. Who the fuck was he to say anything about Akaya? Sure he went into devil mode, but he's nice otherwise. I jumped out the window and startled the boy, and a crowd formed.

"All of you listen up!" I started, "You can call me a slut, a Yankee, a yakuza, or whatever else you already call me. You will not ever get away with calling Akaya anything like abusive, or promiscuous." I paused to control my shaking.

"Then how'd you get the bruise?" The boy challenged.

"I lost, and as you know, there's no losing at Rikkai." I smirked at him.

"If I hear anymore of these insults to Akaya or any of the other wonderful tennis regulars, I can't promise what may come of you." I told everyone in a dark tone.

"Is that a threat?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, it's just a strong warning." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright that's enough children." A familiar voice said.

I turned to see my mother. She's average height, but not an average beauty. Like I said Tsukasa takes after mom, but neither of us are nearly as beautiful as she is. Her hair was long and flows, and was a dark chocolate brown. Her face was that of a goddess's and her eyes we're an alluring brown. I still feel self-conscious around her.

"Hello Hoshino-san!" The regulars said to her quite politely.

"Hello boys and Kokoro-chan." She smile, which made everyone blush slightly.

"You know the regulars Kaa-san?" I heard everyone anime fall.

"Kaa-san?" I heard Niou-sempai yell.

"Yup, told you I look exactly like my father." They all nodded in disbelief.

"Speaking of your father, he's on his way as well." My mother said calmly.

"Oh really why is that?" Hiroshi questioned politely.

"As boards of the school that pay high amounts, and give money, our daughter's problems should be handled the first time." Her tone was sickly sweet and scary.

"There's my angel of darkness!" My father's chipper voice calls.

"Sweetheart, please not in front of the children." Her tone was instantly soft again.

They others anime fall again.

"What?" My father asks innocently.

"You're a freakin foreigner!" Niou-sempai again yelled out the obvious.

"Yes, I'm an American, where do you think my daughter gets her height and charming good looks." He said like Niou was an idiot.

"Isn't he just wonderful?" My mom cooed.

Yeah my parents are the lovey dovey type. They fell passionately in love in high school, and got married straight after at eighteen. When they turned twenty-five, Tsukasa was born. A year later I popped out. So they're both almost forty, but look like they're still in the mid-twenties. They also still get each other flowers just because, and go on vacations. I hope to one day have a love like that.

I was Niou-sempai just about to burst from the new information. Great, I'll never hear the end of it.

"Well we're off _**princess**_, be a good girl okay?" My dad kissed my forehead and they went to the principal.

Niou laughed for a really long time. No seriously he's turning purple now. Luckily the bell rang before he could open his mouth. I run to my shoe locker and go to grab my slippers when I feel something insert my finger.

"Ouch." I cried and someone took my finger in their hand.

I look up to see Akaya sucking on my finger. I blush profusely and try to pull it back.

"A-Akaya-kun that's not necessary." I stammer out.

"Shut up, I want to, I want to protect and heal you." He said seriously, I blush even more.

"Oh okay." I whisper out gently.

"Here." He says while handing me new slippers.

*Akaya's POV*

God this is fucking making me furious. First the names, and the threats, then the pictures, and now stupid fucking prank. Why my beautiful Tsuyoi? She's nothing but nice to everyone. She makes me cookies, helps me with English, which I failed another test, but she still tries to help. She's soft, and comfortable, and loving, and loves me a lot.

I've never wanted to protect something so much before, besides my pride. I want to protect her more than that actually. I look down at her, and her hand that's in mine, some how it just feels right. Yesterday when Sanada hit her, I felt a rage so strong and so strange it scared me. I wanted to truly kill him, and I probably would have, had she not been in front of me.

"I wonder what they're buzzing about." I heard her sweet voice say.

*Tsuyoi POV*

I walked inside and saw all my books wet and ruined. Not only that my desk had the words slut, worthless, and much worse insults on it. I can hear Akaya shaking where he stands and I look at him.

"Will you share your books with me?" I asked, in near tears.

"Yeah, of course I will." He led me to his desk, and the one next to it.

The whispers were so quiet, yet some how they were so loud. Each one of them was cutting into my heart. Each one reminded me of the bullying I suffered through until this year. I wanted to cry, but I just smiled, I didn't want Akaya to see me like this.

The rest of the day went pretty horrible as well. Every time Akaya wasn't around something happened. I went to gym to find my uniform was shredded. My lunch money somehow got stolen, so I had one of Marui's extra bentos made for him. My homework was destroyed, and so on and so forth.

It was finally during after school tennis practice that I broke down. I told Akaya I had to go home early, he offered to walk me home, but I declined. I went to the empty music room and cried. I don't know how long it was but at some point someone came in.

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"No, I'm sure you know." I answered sorrowfully.

"Come with me, I know just how to make you feel better." Her voice grew an octave but I just thought it was to cheer me up.

So I got up and followed her. I knew I should've started running when I saw we we're at the old building. If that wasn't enough it was dark outside. I'm deadly afraid of being alone in the dark. When I was younger we went camping, which isn't unusual for us. Well I got lost and stumbled into a cave. It was dark and I couldn't see. Suddenly wolves appeared and I was almost eaten, but my brother found in time and scared them away.

When I saw several people waiting at the entrance, I really should've tried to escape, but I was too scared to go into the dark. I saw that group was a mix of boys and girls. Some I recognized as Akaya's fan girls, some were people probably trying to get money. Next thing I knew, my world went black.

*Some time in the night*

Akaya got a call on his cell phone. Normally he didn't answer, but for some reason he felt something was wrong. His gut also told him that it involved Tsuyoi. He hoped and prayed to every god he knew it wasn't.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Kirihara-san?" It was Tsuyoi's mom.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Is Tsuyoi with you? Tonight's family night and she's usually here." Oh god, she was in trouble.

"No." He said weakly.

"Alright, well then we're sending out a search team." But Akaya didn't hear that, he was already running.

It took him an hour to get to the school from where he was. By the time he got there, the police and many others were already searching.

"They found the culprits, and the evidence, but not where the leader and Tsuyoi are." Sanada informed him.

"Where's the darkest, most scariest, most noisy place on this property?" Tsuyoi's brother asked.

"Why?" Sanada questioned.

"When she was younger she stumbled into a cave full of wolves and was almost eaten, her biggest fear is being alone in the dark!" Akaya was already running, along with everyone else.

The only place it could be is the old building. Every one uses it for the Test of Courage because it's the darkest, scariest place here. He ran and ran until he heard maniacal laughter. They burst into the room.

"Why am I doing this? That's easy because you stole Akaya away." The girl said while kicking the already beaten Tsuyoi.

She was about to beat her again, but Akaya grabbed her arm with such force she fell to her knees. The other regulars had already captured the other person who was a boy. His motive was because she didn't love him.

*Akaya POV*

I saw she had a bandanna on, and was curled up. She had bruises every where and it shattered my heart. I almost died when I heard she was in danger. It was when I saw her scared, and beaten that I realized I loved her. I love her more than the entire world. I love her more than anyone could ever love a person. This also meant I had to let her go.

"Akaya? Is that you?" I heard ask in a weak voice.

"Yes baby, it's me." I hug her close, for maybe the last time.

"I'm so tired, and it hurts." I almost cried at how weak she is.

"Then sleep baby, I'm right here." I told her softly.

"Night Akaya, love you." She then fell into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too." I told her.

We brought her to the hospital and I just sat there staring. I was going to leave her life, as much as it kills me to do so. I'm transferring classes, she won't be tutoring me, and it'll be like it never happened.

She started crying in her sleep. I instantly go to help her until I hear what she's saying.

"Don't go Akaya, please don't leave me! I need you, No Akaya…" Her face was in pain and it made me cry too.

How can I be so stupid? I can't leave her. I'm going to make a vow to myself right now. I will never ever be the reason why she sheds, sad tears. Never, so if staying it was she needs, then I'll forever be by her side.

I kiss her gently and tell her I'm not leaving. Her faces becomes so bright and happy, I simply can't control myself, and kiss her again.

"I love you Tsuyoi."


	6. Baby are down down down down down

It's been really busy since I was beat to a pulp by crazy fan people. Akaya demanded more studying but no matter how much we try he still sucks. Not only that but he's been making me play tennis with him after his practices. I don't mind that it's just kind of strange. He's also been very clingy not that he wasn't before it just feels different now.

The team's intensity has improved as well. News that Seigaku has always been first in every tournament they we're in made Rikkai work harder. I don't just mean the players either. The cheering squad, and the non-regulars we're working on showing their spirit.

Somehow I ended up being Rikkai's manager (aka errand runner). It's not as bad as it sounds really they usually just make me buy them drinks and stuff. My job also includes, keeping score, getting new rackets, shooing away fan-girls, and boys thanks to Kokoro-chan, and settling arguments.

"Let's go to this club I know." Akaya interrupted my thoughts.

"Sounds good, I've needed to go for a while." I smile excitedly.

"Hey I want to go to!" Niou-sempai exclaims.

"Oh me too, me too, I need an outlet." Kokoro chimed in.

The others all said they wanted to go too. So we all agreed to meet at 8:00 to party all night long since tomorrow is Sunday the day off. It's 4:00 now so that doesn't leave much time, considering we have to eat and look amazing.

Kokoro ends up dragging me to her house saying something about inviting more friends. She also said we were having a sleep over at her house. My body fills with excitement; I haven't been around any girls besides Kokoro in a long time. I can't wait for the fun to begin.

--

*With the boys*

Akaya gets dragged to Niou's house and he wasn't alone. Marui came because he wanted to tease Akaya about his date turning into a group date (which was the plan all along). Jackal followed just to be a mediator. Hiroshi just wanted to see how the night turns out, and secretly wanted to see if he could pick up a chick. Even though Seiichi couldn't come, he was called and told about it, and laughed sadistically. Renji only went to gather data of course. Sanada went to impress Kokoro.

When they got to Niou's house a whole buffet of food was ready for them.

"Alright men, here is the deal, we cannot be outshone by the girls, we have to look as good as them." Niou declared boldly.

"Why can't we surpass them?" Marui questioned.

Niou then put on his infamous trickster smirk, causing some to shudder. He then pulled out some pictures and threw them across the table. The pictures looked like models at an upscale club.

"Now tell me who these people are." Niou challenged.

"That's Kokoro." Sanada said pointing to a picture of what looked like an actress.

"Eh, no way!" Marui shouted spraying cake everywhere.

Sanada glared at him. Marui quickly shut his mouth and cleaned up the cake mess.

"That's correct, good job fukubuchou." Niou told him.

Try as hard as they could the boys could not figure out who the beautiful models were.

"This" Niou held up a picture of a violet haired woman, "Is Hiruma Heika, Atobe's half sister." He informed them.

"Ah I know her; she's a fairly nice girl, if not a bit wild." Renji said remembering his visit to Inui's house.

"Really, I always thought she was kind of cute the way she follows people around." Marui said fondly.

"Anyways," Niou started holding up a picture of a beautiful blonde, "this is our little Hoshino Tsuyoi." Everyone's mouths fell open in shock.

Marui wolf whistled and knocked everyone out of there shock.

"Who knew the rebellious Tsuyoi could look like a girl." Hiroshi commented.

"Yeah she cleans up nice." Marui said earning a glare from Akaya.

"So now that you know why we can't surpass them, we have to match them." Niou said in a proud manner.

"Question please?" Marui asked.

"Ask away." Niou replied.

"Where'd you get these pictures?" Marui questioned.

Niou simply chuckled darkly and moved on to the clothes.

--

He gave Marui a light purple shirt, with a dark purple blazer, and some dark purple pants. Marui then proceeded to put on dark pink sunglasses, and some black accessories like a Rosario.

Renji ended up wearing a simple white polo shirt and some casual shorts. He still looked good though.

Jackal wore a green and white stripped shirt with dark denim jeans. He also wears a couple silver bracelets, and a necklace.

Hiroshi wore a white dress shirt with a crimson vest over it. His pants were also dark denim and he had no accessories.

Sanada wore dark blue faded jeans. His also wore a tight fitting black tank top with a white blazer. The blazer had black seams and an enteric dragon on the back. He also wore a silver plain chain. Not a stupid gangster's chain.

Niou dressed Akaya, seeing as how he couldn't decide on what to wear. Akaya ended up wearing black jeans with red studded belt. He had a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it was covered by a white over shirt. He wore small silver on a black string. Lots of black wristbands with red devils on them and lots of black and silver bracelets were on his wrist.

Niou had on simple jeans with a black jacket and a designed white tee-shirt. Somehow he still ended up looking the best out of all of them.

"Alright we need to practice Akaya's love performance and our dance skills." Niou said.

"What this was planned?" Marui whined.

"Yes." Niou replied.

"Damn." Marui said.

Then they practiced.

--

*with the girls*

Arriving at Kokoro-chan's house, I see there are a few other girls. Kokoro introduced me to them.

First was a girl with violet hair and eyes. She's pretty short, but looks like a ball of energy. Her name is Hiruma Heika.

Next was a girl with ginger colored hair, and had purple eyes. She looks like someone who deals with a dense guy whose evil brother loves to annoy her. She said her name was Sakurai Tazusa.

Next was girl with wavy black hair, and cyan eyes surrounded by small cherry red frames. Her name is Niwa Akira.

After the introductions we all sat down and ate some amazing food. It was fun till we all had to get ready.

Heika-chan put on a kick ass outfit. It had a black tank top with a long sleeve shirt that had purple sleeves over it. She had on a brown mini-skirt accompanied by thigh length purple and dark purple striped socks. Her belt had what she says is a devilbat on it.

Akira-chan wore a really simple outfit but it's super cute. She has on a blue skirt, with black thigh length socks. She has a white with some weird design on it, with a sky blue hoodie over it.

Kokoro put on a green cami-dress and heels. Yup she's totally into her new image.

I put on denim shorts that were mid-thigh length, with a bleached look. I also had a off the shoulder rouge colored shirt. I wore a sapphire chocker as well.

--

After we all dolled ourselves up, we headed over to the club. We ended up talking about each others crushes.

Heika talked about Echizen Ryoma. Who's cocky, and dense, but also insanely sweet in his own way.

Tazusa loves Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother Yuuta. Yuuta's nice but a little hot headed and most definitely dense. She also hates how Syuusuke teases her too much.

Akira surprised us all by saying Yanagi Renji. She told us how she's know him since him and Inui we're doubles partners, and has loved him just as long. Kokoro and I stole a glance at each other; we'd have to help out with that.

Kokoro talked about how she was in love with Shishido Ryo until he cheated on her with her ex-best friend. After being adopted by the Yukimura family, she spent two years alone till she saw Sanada playing. She fell in love with his power and grace.

Then there's my love for Kirihara Akaya. Everyone but Kokoro gasped. Then I explained why and they all sighed dreamily.

This is really nice, talking with girls I mean.

--

We arrive and see a ton of people waiting for us. Not only our Rikkai regulars here, Seigaku and most of Hyotei are there.

"Hey guys." We said in unison.

"Saa you look beautiful Tazusa." Fuji said with his eyes open.

She simply ignored him and went to I assume is Yuuta and brought him inside the club.

Everyone complimented Heika and while she was saying thanks was suddenly dragged inside by a jealous Echizen Ryoma. They're so cute.

I saw Renji sneaking glances at Akira and got an idea. I went over to Inui and whispered my plan, and he agreed. So then I push Akira while he pushes Renji and bam! They collide. This makes them both blush but they both head inside, followed by a data gathering Inui.

Sanada lead a happy Kokoro inside with his hand on her back.

Everyone else headed inside and as I looked through the Rikkai regulars I didn't see Akaya. My heart dropped. Is he standing me up? Wait why did I think that? It's not like we're dating.

"He's already inside." Jackal told me.

I nodded and went inside.

"Finally people the special girl has come inside!" The DJ announced.

The crowd went wild and I didn't understand why. The lights suddenly dimmed and then a spotlight shown on Akaya. My heart started beating fast, god he was gorgeous.

--

*Akaya POV*

I took a deep breath; this was going to be a confession like no other. I just hope she loves me too.

_**Baby are you down, down, down, down,**_

_**Down, down**_

_**Even if the sky is falling down**_

_**Down, down**_

_**Oh (oh)**_

I heard Tsuyoi gasp, and then she looked up at me.

_**You oughta know, tonight to let it go,**_

_**Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control**_

I started to lightly dance around her.

_**So leave it behind, 'cause we have a night to get away**_

_**So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape**_

_**So baby don't worry, you are my only**_

_**You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down**_

_**You'll be my only, no need to worry**_

_**Baby are you down, down, down down, down**_

_**Down, down**_

_**Baby are you down down down down down**_

_**Even if the sky is falling down**_

I keep dancing around her while doing things like soft touches, and playing with her hair. She seems surprised.

_**Just let it be, come on and bring your body close to me**_

I pull her close and start to sway with her.

_**I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway**_

_**So leave it behind, 'cause we have night to get away**_

_**So come and fly with me, as we make our great escape**_

_**So why don't we run away**_

I grab her hand gently lead her around.

_**So baby don't worry, you are my only**_

_**You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down**_

_**You'll be my only, no need to worry**_

_**Baby are you down, down, down down, down**_

_**Down, down**_

_**Baby are you down down down down down**_

_**Even if the sky is falling down**_

Then Niou sings this part as I dance with her.

_**Even if the sky is falling down like she's suppose to be**_

_**She gets down low for me**_

_**Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she's zero degrees**_

_**She's cold, over freeze**_

_**I got that girl from overseas**_

_**Now she my Miss America**_

_**Now can I be her solider please**_

_**I'm fighting for this girl**_

_**On the battlefield of love**_

_**Don't it look like baby cupid sent arrows from above**_

_**Don't you ever leave this side of me**_

_**Indefinitely, not probably**_

_**And honestly I'm down like the economy yeah**_

Okay Akaya, your almost there don't give up now. __

_**So baby don't worry, you are my only**_

_**You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down**_

_**You'll be my only, no need to worry**_

_**Baby are you down, down, down down, down**_

_**Down, down**_

_**Baby are you down down down down down**_

_**Even if the sky is falling down**_

_**And the sky is falling down**_

I finished by saying my true feelings for her.

"Tsuyoi, I love you so much…" I said softly, scared of rejection.

"I love you too." She said while hugging me.

I've never felt anything so wonderful in my life. I couldn't help but bring her into a loving kiss. The crowd cheered. But honestly I couldn't hear or see anything other than **MY Tsuyoi!**

--

*Tsuyoi POV*

The rest of the night was amazing. I danced with my girls, and I danced with my boys. Everyone seemed so happy, and who wouldn't love a confession like that?

When we returned to Kokoro's house I change into my pajamas and lay on the extra bed in her room. I sigh happily while staring at the wrist band and his necklace.

Kirihara's Akaya's girlfriend, I could get to that title.


	7. Misunderstandings and bliss

It's been a few weeks since I've become Akaya's girlfriend. It's simply amazing; he's very sweet, and very loving. He takes me on dates which usually end up in a mess of some kind, but its fun and I wouldn't have it any other way. The only problem now is I'll have to leave for a few weeks to support my brother in his newest tournament. Plus I have a mountain climbing contest. For some reason my parents think it'll be useful in the future if I know how to climb a mountain cliff. The news didn't go well with Akaya.

--

"_What? Why didn't you tell me about it?" He yelled angrily. _

"_I didn't know myself till my mom told me yesterday!" I shouted back._

"_Do you even know how to mountain climb?" He asked as if I was stupid._

"_Yeah I do!" I told him offended._

_He looked shocked for a second, and then continued to pout._

"_Fine, do whatever you want!" He storms off._

_I was shocked. That was our first fight, and I have no idea why he exploded like that._

--

*Akaya's Pov*

~~At the school library~~

Stupid Tsuyoi doesn't even know why I'm mad. She told me this news and doesn't seem at all sadden, or worried by it. Plus she never told me she could mountain climb! Not only that but she's gotten meaner with the tutoring. I can't even hug her when she comes, it's straight to work, and it's annoying.

"What's the matter?" I heard Hiroshi-sempai ask.

"Nothin." I mutter out.

"Is it because Tsuyoi has to off for **business**?" Hiroshi said quite strangely.

"Huh, Business?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, for one, her brother is part of a private international team, and two, she's told their contest, but really, her family is trying a new product out." He told me calmly.

Wait, that kind of makes sense. I was told by her brother and her parents that she's the strongest and healthiest of them all. Also she's really easy to convince if you know how to phrase it. It's not like she's doing this out of malice. God I'm such a jerk.

I moan out in my revelation and put my head on the table.

"Good luck and here she comes." He said while leaving.

I look up and see a worried, yet upset Tsuyoi and it pains my heart. God I'm such a jerk.

"Hey Tsuyoi, Is there anything strange about these contest?" I asked, maybe she knows about it.

She puts on a thinking face then slaps her fist into her hand.

"Now that you mention it, every time I complete one, it shows up at Ganbatte, weird huh?" She says with her head slightly tilted.

I busted up at that point. She honestly didn't know. Her lips turn into a scowl and I laugh more.

"What's so funny?" She questioned annoyed.

I only shake my head and go to kiss her, she pulls away.

"We're supposed to be studying." She says.

This annoys me. Can't she see that I'm trying to make up for how rude I was? Does she not care about how much I want to show her I love her? Are grades more important than us?

I sit down angrily and pretend to look over my homework.

--

*Tsuyoi's Pov*

He's annoyed again. Lately, ever since I told him I was leaving last week, he's been snapping at ever little thing. It's frustrating because I don't know what's wrong.

*15 minutes later*

"Gah, this is so stupid!" My lover screams while throwing his book across the room.

This was the last straw. I've tried everything, encouragement, breaks, singing, the tennis method, everything and he just isn't concentrating.

"Akaya what's the matter with you?" I asked in a stern tone.

"What's the matter with me? You are the matter." He screams in my face.

I recoil in shock.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask in a higher pitch.

He's going to break up with me isn't he? I swallow to hold back tears.

"You're so strict I hate it! I can't understand anything when you're like this, I want to be able to hold you, and kiss you when I do stuff right," he pauses for a breath, "I miss how we use to be doing this." He finished looking at me with wild eyes.

"Oh…Oh I'm so sorry!" I sobbed out softly.

"I-I didn't want to be a distraction, I didn't want people to say you can't learn from me because of us being together…but I was wrong." I said with a soft smile.

I thought he would be happy but his aura only lighted slightly.

"What else is wrong?" I asked him worried.

Maybe this time it's the break up speech.

For a while he didn't speak. More like twenty minutes he didn't speak, and then suddenly I heard his voice.

"You don't seem to care that much that you'll be away from me. I feel like you won't me and I feel like it doesn't bother you that we sit close to each other like this," he took a deep breath, "I feel like I'm the only one distracted!" He yelled shyly.

I couldn't help it that was so stupid. Did he really not know how hard it is for me to help him when all I want to do is kiss him until all his thoughts are of me? So I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"You are an idiot." I told him with another kiss.

"Of course I'm affected by you, I've loved you since first year, and every time you're near me I'm distracted." I pause to kiss him again, "but I have to get other stuff done before I can be spoiled by you." I tell him with a wink.

All I saw was a goofy grin on his face.

--

*Akaya's Pov*

"You are an idiot." She told me.

Hey don't call me…ah damn another kiss.

"Of course I'm affected by you, I've loved you since first year, and every time you're near me I'm distracted." She told me lovingly and yet another kiss.

She's loved me since first year! All this time there was someone who supported me, and wanted the best for me, and I didn't know…and she spoils me with so many kisses. Hehe guess I was wrong, it seems she wants me as much as I want her.

"I have to get other stuff done before I can be spoiled by you." She said with a wink.

That makes sense. I guess I should try harder too.

"Why don't we stop, and spend my last couple days together?" She asked me with her gorgeous bright blue eyes.

"How does ice cream sound?" I questioned her.

She squeals happily, and then got up and kissed me.

"I'll race you there." She says running off.

We get half way there before she turns around and stops me.

"I'll miss you the most when you're away or I have to leave you." She said tenderly.

I scoop her up and kiss her to sweet bliss.


	8. Sweet Home Comings

Date: The Day before Tsuyoi is to return

Time: After school practice

Location: Rikkaidai Tennis Courts

That's what the back of this picture says. The picture is of two tennis teams, one girlfriend, and many tennis rackets. How they are positioned will be mentioned later, for now, enjoy the happenings of that day.

*Rikkai Regulars Pov*

"Akaya quit checking your phone; you've been looking every chance you can get!" The regulars Shouted in unison, at their kouhai.

It's the truth. Every since he woke up he's been checking his cell phones for messages from his girlfriend Tsuyoi. Over the past two weeks she's been sending pictures of her travels and affairs with brief descriptions. The one that is making him check his phone all the time is a picture he received yesterday. It was a picture of a Tsuyoi being carried on the shoulders of a tall guy who was not her brother or his friend Jakku*. He's really handsome and Tsuyoi's smile is really bright, plus the message got to him too.

Having a blast! That's it; just that she's having fun on another man's shoulder. All the other regulars except Sanada think his jealousy is stupid. They all know Tsuyoi only sees Akaya. Plus in between games and sets he always runs to the bench, it's making them look bad.

"B-but she hasn't sent anything else and she was on his shoulders!" Akaya whined.

"Oh is she a babe?" A mysterious voice asked.

All the regulars looked over and saw Jakku, and five guys behind him. The guy who talked was the man from the picture. This made everyone gasp. He really is huge.

This guy is six foot-tall and built! He has black hair, and dark purple eyes, which sparkle with mischief. He has on a friendly, yet dangerous smile.

Akaya got up and was about to grab him when Jakku got in between them.

"Whoa, calm down Akaya, I know you want to show whose the bigger man is, but hold on." Jakku paused and looked at Sanada.

"Sanada may we play a practice match with you?" He asked politely.

"Where's your Buchou?" Sanada replied.

"Where's Tsukasa? I don't know we get home and off he goes." Jakku said.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Sanada conceded.

All the boys cheered and started introduce themselves, except for Jakku who we all knew.

The first one was the man in the picture.

"My name is Argon, nice to meet you all." He said with a wink.

Next was a guy chewing gum much like Marui would. He has spiky brown red hair, and bright green eyes. He's African American and is average height.

"I'm Musoke." He said while popping his gum.

Next was guy who was observing everything. He had light brown average hair with dark ebony eyes. They were surrounded by small black frames.

"Ah my name is Roderick and I like to study things." He said, this intrigued the data master Renji.

Next was a guy with an aura that could kill. He had short fire red hair, with dark ruby eyes. He wore a black and white baseball cap to the right and was carrying a black racket bag off of his waist.

"That's Sam our quiet, maybe one day a killing psychopath…" Argon said while dodging a can aimed straight at his head.

"You're the reason I'm angry you no good sloth." Sam said seething.

"Sorry." Argon said with a chuckle.

Everyone on the team was starting to notice a pattern.

A typical Japanese boy was looking around nervously. He had golden brown eyes, and black hair that was put up in a spiky ponytail. He seemed scared of something, and Yagyuu being the nice guy he is, asks what is wrong.

"It's not my fault she knows the song captain!" He screams out.

"I'm not Tsukasa." Yagyuu stated.

"Oh I know sorry, I'm Yasunori." He shared with a nervous smile.

"Yasunori taught little Tsuyoi a certain song captain hates, so now he's scared of his arrival." Roderick explained to the confused regulars. They nodded in understanding.

A boy with dyed blonde hair, and silver gray eyes was talking to Niou. From what the other could tell they were getting along great, which meant bad news.

"Hey guys meet my new best friend Namir." Niou said with his signature smirk.

Namir smirked as well, but his was more dubious and sinister.

Finally was a guy with green hair and light green eyes.

"I'm Kenneth, nice to meet you all." He said plainly.

"Alright now that we all know each other let's play some tennis." Jakku cheered out loud.

So the games were set up like a regular tournament. Doubles games first, and then singles.

First game was Marui and Jackal, versus Musoke and Jakku. Everyone was eager to see what Jakku and Musoke playing style was. So as usual Jackal serves with a typical fast serve for the Rikkai regulars, and Jakku hits back right in Jackal's perfect defense. At first everyone thinks this stupid, until Jackal returns it to a seemingly blind spot. Suddenly Musoke is there and he hits the ball into the net.

"No worries Jackal, that ball…." Marui dropped his gum in surprise.

The ball rolled up the net and down the other side without leaving the net. It was like a certain red-head's magic, but even more deceiving.

"Like taking cake from a sugar addict." Musoke commented.

This made Marui furious. He would show this guy who really had the magic, and who was the true genius. After Jackal's serve and Jakku's return, Marui hit his tight rope shot, and it made a point.

"Aren't I a genius?" Marui asked popping his gum.

--

*Next doubles match*

Now it's Namir and Yasunori versus Niou and Yagyuu. That game ended quickly with Namir out doing Niou's tricks, and Yasunori having perfect defense. Now it was time for some singles.

First up would be Kokoro versus Kenneth. Now let's talk about Kenneth for a moment. He just made it to the team, after two years of previously trying. Not because he isn't good, because he is. It's because he's very self-centered and arrogant, kind of like a certain Hyotei player we know. Except he's not like Atobe, who never underestimates an opponent, Kenneth almost always judges a book by its cover. So it's not really a coincidence that he got paired up with Kokoro.

"I have to play against a girl? What makes you guys think this'll be a good match?" Kenneth boasts out arrogantly.

"What makes you think it won't be because I'm a girl?" Kokoro replied coolly, without showing any annoyance.

Everyone snickered or cheered. They were saying things like that's our Empress and he just got served. Kenneth twitch slightly and then smirked.

"Ah I like a girl with a head on her shoulders, why don't you date me?" He asked confidently.

"Hmm I don't think my boyfriend would like that." Kokoro said walking to her court.

Kenneth only smirked more.

"That Sanada…" He never got to finish his sentence; Kokoro had served and almost hit his mouth.

"Fifteen to love." Kokoro called out, and so the game began.

--

Kokoro dominated completely. While Kenneth did get two games, which he had to earn mostly due to luck he fell victim to Kokoro's aura.

"….h-how…" Kenneth wheezed out.

"To be a woman, and to be at Rikkai's top, you must show you're on equal terms, my fuku-buchou showed me that." Kokoro told him while walking away.

--

Next after much discussion, it was decided that Renji and Roderick could just collect data, since they already were, and that Argon and Akaya would play next. While many objected with good reason, Sanada and Sam would break up anything that was too out of hand.

The two boys went to the court all eyes on them. Akaya was holding a white Pro Staff 5.5 Wilson Stretch, and Argon had a white Pro Staff 5.5 Wilson Stretch. Akaya gave Argon a glare that would make hell's flames light him up if he could.

"So you like the little ball of _**strength?**_" Argon egged on.

"If you mean Tsuyoi, then yes!" Akaya yelled out.

Argon winked at his team mates and then served a wicked fast shot. Akaya barely got to it, and when he did, it ended up being a net cord ball. So Argon hit it back with a ton of strength and knocked Akaya over. Akaya then processed to become Devil Akaya, and that's when things got ugly.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Both players are panting hard. Argon because of his god given quick reflexes has been able to avoid injury and is currently winning. Now he's about to crash another ball past Akaya.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cam Tsukasa's demanding voice.

*Tsuyoi's POV*

Just after buying me a racket we go to Rikkai to show Akaya, who I missed so much I had to see him now. When we get there Akaya is in Devil mode and Argon is going to do a smash.

"What the hell is going on here?" My brother demanded.

Argon dropped his racket and looked at Tsukasa in surprise.

"_**C-captain**_?" He stuttered out.

"_**No it's fucking Santa**_ _**clause yeah it's your fucking captain!**_" Tsukasa shouted angrily.

"What the fuck is going on? What is everybody saying?" Akaya said getting even more annoyed.

This makes my focus return to him. My face turns into a worried scowl.

"Why is Akaya in Devil mode? Argon isn't that good." I said honestly.

"Hey!" Argon shouted while giving everyone a secret look.

"Akaya was angry at Argon." Renji told me.

"Why?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Well you sent him a picture." Renji replied.

I pale, oh no! Which one was it; I thought I didn't send any that involved anyone.

"You know this one!" Niou said shoving Akaya's phone into my hand.

It was my worst nightmare comes true! That little…how could he do this? I trusted him!

The last thing I remember was shouting you son of a bitch at Argon.

*Akaya's POV*

Tsuyoi's amazing. Just by hearing her voice I've calmed down. The first thing I heard was Niou's voice.

"You know this one!" He said shoving my phone into my angel's hands.

It was so fast I have no idea how it happened. Her face went from shocked to hurt, to anger, deathly violent anger. Devil Mode anger. Her skin turned red, her eyes were blood shot, and she crushed my phone. Next she pounced, and I don't mean jumped, I mean pounced.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted at Argon and in the next second half way across the courts.

Everyone who tried to stop her she jumped over or pushed them aside. When she got to Argon she threw many attacks at him. He dodged them all with his god given reflexes, but slipped up.

Now I don't know why I thought I could help, but I knew I had to do something. I know Tsuyoi would hate to know she hurt someone, and if she's hurt, then I'll die a little on the inside.

I run up and hug her from behind.

"Tsuyoi!" I call out to her lovingly.

She shakes a little but her fist pauses.

"Aya-chan?" She says in a daze.

"Yes, my angel, it's me." I told her while muzzling her neck.

Her shaking stop and she slumps forward. I pull her back and see her eyes are back to her beautiful bright blue. They were confused, but not blood shot.

"Why are you so mad Tsuyoi-chan? You sent the picture." Niou called out a bit annoyed and scared.

Tsuyoi opened her mouth but Argon talked first.

"No that would be me." He said.

Everyone's jaw dropped but Tsuyoi's. No wonder she was mad! I grit my teeth.

"…wait so I…oh no…" Tsuyoi starts to sob.

"W-what's wrong Tsuyoi?" I ask her getting nervous.

"Now everyone hates me! I went into devil mode." She wails out.

I couldn't help but laugh, and everyone else joined in. Her face turns into a scowl, and we laugh more.

"Tsuyoi, no one would ever hate you for that, I mean look at me." I told while hugging her closer, and then I glare at Argon.

"Why'd you do it?" I ask him.

He stays silent for a while and then shouts suddenly.

"BECAUSE I LOVE TSUYOI."

I was about ready to kill him when Tsuyoi threw a tennis ball into his stomach.

"STOP MAKING TROUBLE YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She shouted back at him.

My face pales and so does the rest of my team. He laughs.

"Yes I'm gay, and I love my man very much, it's just it's so~ fun to tease Tsuyoi, I just didn't mean to hurt her so much." He says guiltily.

"It's okay." Tsuyoi says with a smile, "Anyways Akaya look!"

That's what I love about Tsuyoi. She easily forgives, and easily forgets.

--

*Tsuyoi's POV*

I run and grab my new silver racket with black grip and show it to Akaya.

"Look what brother got me! We've even found a playing style for me!" I told him excitedly.

He smiled so brightly, I my face turned beet red. God I can't believe how much I missed him. We get lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"Hey guys let's take a picture." Argon suggests.

I smile softly.

"Sounds great!" I say.

So everyone gets posed and ready. We have a lesser member take the picture. Just when the camera goes off, Akaya leans over and kisses my close to my lips. Luckily I keep a grip on my racket, but I end up beet red in the picture.

"I love everything about you my angel Tsuyoi." Akaya whispers sweetly into my ear.

It's good to be home.


	9. The Law of Rikkaidai

**So I haven't updated in forever. I got writer's block, and I'm seriously addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh right now. This series will probably end soon, but I promise it'll be a good ending. **

**

* * *

**

Aya-chan, Jackal-sempai, and I were heading out of a department store, with Aya-chan talking trash as usual. I was just about to stop him when foot steps came from below us.

"Hey…I can also play true tennis, would you like me to show you?" A short boy calls out to Aya-chan.

With a haughty look on his face, Akaya turns around and replies to the boy, named Echizen Ryoma, with a threat.

We entered a club Akaya often visits, and I can hear the whispers about how great he is. Also about the game the two boys are going to play against each other. The figure Echizen-san will lose, but I have a feeling there's more to him than even his reputation tells about him. I think Aya-chan will be in for a surprise.

The match starts with Echizen-san hitting an intense twist serve. It hops up and almost hits Akaya in the face. Luckily he dodged but he is surprised by the attack. Now that he's interested he becomes serious and it turns into an intense match. After Echizen-san makes Akaya hit a ball out of court they decide to take off their weights. This shocks the whole place but me, because I too have to wear weights.

Akaya's speed and power increases ten fold by now. Also Jackal-sempai notes that Akaya is being much more cautious than usual. That doesn't surprise me though. With this kid, if you slack off even a little bit, he'll win a point off of it.

I glance over at Akaya and see as I suspected, his eyes are bloodshot. He's seriously serious right now. Then he hits a shot to Echizen-san's knee. I flinch but I can't stop this, this is between them and Echizen-san wanted this. Akaya hits his famous knuckle serve and again hits his knee. I cover my eyes, I can't watch it anymore. I'm not scared of Akaya, it's just I'm scared for his soul. Someday, he'll learn this isn't right, and I wonder if he'll be okay. Plus Echizen-san must be in so much pain.

Akaya is about to finish off his leg, and Echizen-san changes. When I finally do look I see smoke disappearing from around his feet, and he has a look of pure determination.

"**You still have lots more to work on.**" He says in English.

Of course Aya-chan didn't understand what he said. I still tutor him, and it seems he can't remember any of it.

* * *

They hit complicated shots, like Drive B that I don't understand because I've never seen them. What I do know is that Echizen-san has become faster, stronger, and surer of himself. He also has become unpredictable.

"**Nobody beats me in tennis.**" He tells Akaya while preparing for the next shot.

He doesn't understand this line either.

Echizen-san switches to his left hand. He hits a shot and his velocity, power, and speed increases hundred times more than it was before.

This is amazing! Echizen-san has now been able to dominate Akaya. He's hitting moves I've never seen, and he looks like a samurai. I can't take my eyes off of him. It's like he's surpassed his limits, and is now relying on experience and instincts.

I hear foot steps approaching and I turn to see the rest of the team here. Jackal-sempai must have called, because we were supposed to see Yukimura-buchou.

"Hoshino-chan, what happened here?" Yagyuu-sempai asks me.

I felt my eyes light up and my body starts bouncing. I also know I couldn't finish a sentence. I would start a thought, and end with a different one. They got the gist of it though.

"So they had a game, and Echizen-kun did something amazing?" He again asks me.

I nod excitedly, and see Sanada-fukubuchou going over to the courts. Echizen-kun comes out and he stares down Sanada-fukubuchou. Then he falls over in sleep. Poor guy it must have been exhausting.

Then my happy mood was ruined. Sanada after putting Echizen-san down, he headed straight for Akaya. When Jackal-sempai tried to intervene, Sanada smacked him so hard he flew into the side of the gate. He demanded why he didn't stop this game. When he saw Akaya's game, he hit him too and preached about the Law of Rikkaidai. I can't take this anymore.

I step in front of Sanada and glare into his and the rest of the team's eyes.

"Is that all you guys are? Wins? Is violence really the only way?" I ask voice rising with each question.

"That's the Law we all agreed to, when coming to this school." Sanada simply said.

"If that's so then why does Jackal get hit when he didn't play?" I ask seething.

"Like I said he was here, and should've intervened." He said trying to walk past me.

I easily push him back into his team, and the have to take quite a few steps back because of my force.

"THEN SMACK ME RIGHT NOW SANADA!" I scream at him.

* * *

The whole team takes a double back. They've never been yelled at with such intensity before. Sanada actually felt fear for his life.

"COME ON DO IT! I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME TOO DO IT!" I scream stepping closer to him.

My eyes are blood shot, and my whole body is shaking. I grasp the side of the court and hear it whine and it's being bent and crushed by my pure strength.

"Tsuyoi…" Akaya tries to sooth me by rubbing my arms.

I smack it away and glare at him.

"I didn't allow you to touch me! I SAID SANADA SMACK ME!" I growl out not caring about his flinch of pain.

When I notice he didn't move I turned around crushed the door and left. I ran all the way to a place I swore I would never go, to a person I never wanted help from. He's so sadistic and such a fake I could never be around him, but here I am standing at his door, in tears.

When the door open, my second oldest cousin Yuuta was standing there instead of the other one.

"T-Tsuyoi is that you?" He asks while hugging me close.

"Yuuta, who's at the door" I heard his voice.

"Syuusuke, its Tsu-chan." Yuuta stammered out.

Instantly I was lifted to deceivingly frail arms, and haul upstairs, by the demonic angel.

"I need a place to stay." I told him before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**What she's related to Fuji? Yeah I didn't know that either till just now. What will happen next I wonder...**


	10. Amnesia

**Alright completely updated and on to different things :D Hope you enjoy**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a strange bed. It was vaguely familiar but I wasn't afraid. It smelt like cactus which reminded me of my cousin Fuji Syuusuke. Well he wasn't my cousin really. My family and his are really close friends. I haven't seen him in a while considering we're getting ready for middle school.

"Tsuyoi?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"Syuusuke?" I ask brightly.

Looking up I'm surprise. He's so tall! I just saw him and I was taller than him. Now he towers over me. Yuuta walks in next and he's really tall as well! They both look different too, older some how.

"Aniki what's wrong?" Yuuta asks his brother.

"Syuusuke you got taller super fast did you know that?" I say brightly.

Yuuta dropped his bag and Fuji had his eyes open with a serious look.

"Tsuyoi, what did we do last night?" He asks me in a strained voice.

"All three of us went to see Seigaku's tennis club, and we meet um Tezuka-kun and Oishi-san?" I answer confused.

Yuuta bolted out the door yelling for his sister. Syuusuke came over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He looked so scared that it scared me. Syuusuke was never scared, he was the one scaring us.

"Tsuyoi we have to go to the hospital." He tells me seriously.

"W-why?" I ask in fear.

He simply leads me to a mirror, and I gasp in shock. Well more like horror and confusion. The girl staring back at me was an older me. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was slender, fit, and beautiful! Her eyes were confused, but bewildered. Syuusuke's were as well.

"Tsuyoi, you've seem to lost your memories of the past three years." He tells me softly.

Then it all made sense. Syuusuke and Yuuta are tall because they have grown. I'm beautiful and look like a girl because I became one.

"Yeah Syuusuke we need to go." I say while following him to Yumiko's car.

* * *

"I can't be sure because I don't know what happened but it looks like she has amnesia due to a mental breakdown." the doctor told Tsuyoi's family.

"Are you sure?" Her father asks in shock.

"Yes but like I said I don't know exactly what happened." The doctor confirmed.

Her mother turns to the Fuji family with a determined face.

"Explain to me how you found her." She said in a straight voice.

"Well the door bell rang and I answered the door because I was closest. I opened it to see an exhuasted and distraught Tsuyoi so I hugged her and called for Aniki." Yuuta tells what he considers his aunt.

She turns to Syuusuke who has the same look in his eyes. He's worried but extremely angry, unlike Yuuta is got a lot more information out of her.

"I came at Yuuta's call and carried her to my room. She told she needs a place to stay. When I asked why she was already asleep." Syuusuke told her.

"I'll be back." Her father said while going out the door.

Nobody followed him because they knew better. They knew that it took a lot to get Hoshino Ikari truly angry. He like his daughter easily forgave and forgot. When he was truly angry you stood out of the way. He became cold, dark, and scary. Even his wife Hoshino Toori, who was a force of her own, could not stop him at this moment. The only thing they could do was pray he had control of himself.

* * *

The Rikkai regulars were as strong as ever. Tomorrow they would play the finals against Seigaku and there wasn't a moment to lose. While yes they were worried about the missing Tsuyoi, they put it to the backs of their minds.

They did that till they shivered in fear. There was an aura of pure loathe and ill intent it reminded them of Tsuyoi's spell but stronger and more dangerous. Peering over the see a tall man with golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. His eyes showed pure ferocity. None of them dared to utter a sound they knew this man was Tsuyoi's father.

"Hello boys I'm Hoshino Ikari, Tsuyoi's father." He said with ice in his voice.

The boys all muttered a meek hello in response.

"Who's in charge around here?" He demanded just as cold as before.

Sanada steps up as majesticlly as he always does.

"Explain to me what happened between you guys and Tsuyoi two days ago." He says simply.

Sanada swallows his fear and speaks up.

"Akaya had a match against a Seigaku player without permission and lost. When I saw that I slapped him and Jackal, because Jackal should've stopped it." Sanada told him.

"Akaya...he's the boyfriend right?" He questions the brave fukubuchou.

"Yes sir." Sanada answered.

Ikari sighed. The only thing Tsuyoi got from her beside her wit, is her ability to love deeply. In fact she loves everyone too deeply. This was exceptionally true when it came to Akaya, and these boys. Tsuyoi had trouble making friends, and so when she finally found some she became too attached.

"Let me guess, she seriously comes off her rocker and screams and probably did some property damage and not even Akaya could calm her right?" He asked with venom mixed with the ice.

"Yes, she kept demanding I slapped her too, considering she was there too, and was upset with how we run this club." Sanada clarified for him.

Ikari sighed again this time angrily. These fools sent his little girl to the breaking point.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screeched Tsukasa's voice.

Ikari stopped his son from jumping the young fukubuchou.

"Let go of me dad! It's there fault she's broken!" He screams out with angry tears.

"B-Broken?" Akaya croaks out.

Ikari simply ignored him for he needed to at least get his son to stand still.

"We should've never let her come here! If not for that fight with Syuusuke and her seeing HIM." He sneers while pointng at Akaya. "She would've been safe at Seigaku not broken!" He yells out while falling to his knees.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY TSUYOI?" Akaya asked in near hysterics.

Ikari felt his heart soften a little at this. This boy truly loved his daughter and she loved him.

"She has amnesia due to a mental break down." Ikari told them.

The way Akaya screamed scared them all. He was in such pain and agony they wondered if he too would break down. Ikari grabbed the man by his shoulders and waited till he stopped.

"Boy you will do your best tomorrow you hear me?" He told him sternly.

"Why?" Akaya sobbed out.

"I have a feeling history will repeat itself when it comes to you." He told him.

Akaya only answered him with a confused stare.

"She fell in love with you the moment she saw you play tennis, it was right after a fight with Fuji Syuusuke and you were here." Ikari sighed out.

"Really?" Akaya pondered happily.

"Yes, now I can't guarantee she'll ever remember this last year, but I know she'll re-fall in love with you." Ikari tells the boy with a small smile.

"But dad!" Tsukasa objects.

"I want Tsuyoi happy, and he makes her that so shut up were leaving." He told his son with a glare.

Tsukasa shut up and followed his dad home.

Akaya who recovered from this statement turned to his team mates with a smirk.

"We're gonna kick their ass." He called out to them.

And practice continued without another hitch.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**With Love**

**NerdyPassionLoves**


	11. Back to Square OneEnding

Akaya had never felt so determined beofre in his life. Nor had he ever felt pressure like this before. This game would be the game the would win their thrid championship in a row. Today is also the day of Yulimura-buchou's surgery. Also a new Tsuyoi-chan was here. Akaya couldn't help but remember the last few hours of yesterday.

–

"_So what do you think of Rikkaidai?" Niou asks his kouhai._

"_What does it matter, my opinion is of the past." She repiled cooly._

_This certainly was a different Tsuyoi than they knew._

"_True, but you never really talked aout your past so were curious." Niou says still trying._

"_I didn't talk about probably because I didn't want you to know so why would I tell you now?" She again said with a cool tone._

_Her brother Tsukasa laughs. This makes the whole family laugh._

"_I had forgotten about how obstinent Tsuyoi was." Her mother comments._

"_**Mom! I am not!**" Tsuyoi shouts in english with a blush._

_Now everyone but Akaya laughs. Akaya still has no talent for the english language._

"_No fair..." He mumbles out._

"_Why don't you just watch and listen to everything in English till you get it?" She asks him as if he's stupid._

"_What?" He ask, his heart racing._

"_That's how I did it anyway, any other way takes too long." She said while reading a magazine that was left on the table._

"_You know, you were tutoring him." Hiroshi comments._

"_Really? I must have gone soft then, when I tutor, the job gets done in three months tops." She said looking him in the eyes._

"_Why are you so cold~~?" Marui asks in a whiney voice._

_This causes Tsuyoi to flinch._

"_Your interested for now, but you'll leave soon, they always do." She repiled quietly._

_This causes everyone to go into shock. Never had Tsuyoi talked about her lonliness before._

"_I won't." Akaya says with love in his eyes._

"_Don't look at me like that, the Tsuyoi you know is gone now, I can feel that." She told him while looking away._

"_So what does that mean?" Niou nervously inquires._

"_It means you'll have to work hard to gain my trust back, now good night." She said while assecnding to her room._

–

Akaya planned on doing that, but it was hard. Tsuyoi wasn't easy to talk to anymore. Akaya was losing his hope.

"Akaya you get to play Syuusuke." Niou told his kouhai.

Akaya couldn't help but smirk. Although he loved Tsuyoi, he couldn't help his nature. He loves to take on strong opponents, and he loves to destroy them.

The first game started as usual with Doubles Two. It's Marui, Kuwahara vs. Kaido, Momoshiro. Rikkai was first to serve. Seigaku was surprised by Marui's Tight Rope Walking move. This causes the ball to roll on the net and then it drops on your side.

"Ah, I remember seeing that." Tsuyoi comments.

"Seriously?" Niou asks her.

"Yes, it was my last year of primary school, I was going to meet Onii-chan and I happened to walk by Rikkaidai's courts." She said simply.

"So what do you think of it?" Hiorshi asks.

"I think it's too tricky, reminds me of Syuu-chan." She says wrinkling her face.

"So you don't like Fuji?" Niou questions.

"It's not that I dislike him, you just don't know Syuu-chan like I do." She repiles intent on the game.

This made Akaya feel a little jealous. She remembers everything about Fuji but not him. Then he got angry. She never told him she knew him.

"Ah is Akaya mad?" Niou teases.

"Why would he be?" Tsuyoi ask with a tilt of her head.

"Well I don't know...it may be a shock." Niou says still teasing.

"Can't be anymore so than finding out you have boobs." She says bluntly causing Niou to laugh.

"He was your boyfriend." Renji tells her.

Tsuyoi's face looks shocked than angry. She grabs Akaya and pulls him close to her.

"You bastard! That's something important to know!" She says while shaking him.

"It's not like it matters, your not the same." Akaya says.

Tsuyoi drops him.

"Then perhaps it's a good thing I don't remember anything, then I can forget this feeling, knowing I felt something for a coward." She says and walks off.

At that moment, Akaya felt like an idiot. Tsuyoi said herself once before, the heart doesn't forget things like love easily.

–

Tsuyoi returned to find that Akaya's game was going to start. His opponent is Fuji Syuusuke. Tsuyoi also knew Akaya messed up a Fudomine player Tachibana Kippei. Kippei was a friend of Syuusuke's. Syuusuke despite how he acts, has a strong sense of justice. How he fulfills that justice isn't so right though.

"You know what they say about geniueses...once you crush them, they become unexpectedly fragile." Akaya boast.

Little did Akaya know, that Syuusuke was far from fragile. In fact he's quite a determined person. Akaya starts off and it seems like he's controlling with his super attack style. Though if one looked closely, or if you knew Fuji, you'd find Fuji was attacking. That's something he hardly ever does. When Akaya barely hit a lob, Syuusuke jumped up and hit a shot barely missing his knee. Akaya gets more thrilled by this.

Akaya eyes became blood shot. This surprised to see people outside of her family had this kind of anger. Then again it's also dangerous. Fuji wins the first game, even with Akaya in devil mode. This posses him and he kicks the court in anger.

"Such bad manners." Fuji comments, looking to be the good guy.

Tsuyoi scowls at this.

"What's wrong?" Niou asks.

"Syuu-chan never changes is all." She replies.

"What do you mean?" Niou again asks.

"He always thinks about other things instead of focusing and I fear it will..." She never finished her sentence.

"I've found an opening." Akaya said and hit Fuji's face.

Tsuyoi looks away. While she didn't favor Fuji, she didn't despise him either. He was her cousin after all. She could also see something was very wrong. Syuusuke never gets shocked, but his face was like that at this moment. She then widens her eyes, he's blind.

"Oi Syuu..." She starts.

"Only this match, I will not allow myself to be withdrawn from this match." He says seriously.

–

Tsuyoi had never seen Fuji so serious before. This caused her to be silent and watch the match continue. At first Fuji was dominated. Then Akaya comments on his impaired vision. Everyone mumured in doubt but Tsuyoi knew better. Syuusuke was did the most amazing things, most of the time without even trying. So when Akaya was a game ahead, she wasn't surprised to see he returned a shot.

"It's just a fluke!" Akaya yells.

"Wrong." Tsuyoi comments as Fuji returns another shot.

"How come you don't doubt him?" Niou asks.

"I've always know about the genius of Syuu-chan, it's been vexing really, he was never serious till now." She said while observing Akaya.

He's face took on an ambitious nature. He was serious and determined, it was a refreshing sight. He looked lost in thought. You could tell he didn't want to lose. Tsuyoi found her self wanting to know his reasons behind his ambitions.

Akaya then scrapes his racket across the ground to try and confuse Syuusuke. Tsuyoi found that even though it was dirty, it was still smart. Except it only works slightly. Fuji manages to hold him off.

"Do you see that Genichiro?" Jackal asks his fuku-buchou.

Tsuyoi looks and finds herself being amazed.

"Akaya's blood shot eyes have disappeared." Jackal finishes everyone's thoughts.

"_**Cool**_..." Tsuyoi mutters to herself.

Akaya's face takes on one of a child full of joy. Syuusuke's becomes one of determination. Both men declare there victories. Syuusuke hits a tsubame gaeshi. Akaya hits before it touches ground, only to find out it was a feint. Syuusuke hits a smash and Akaya replies in the most surprising way. He uses Higuma Otoshi. After that his style becomes irrational and he looks like an animal running on insticts. Tsuyoi feels a strong wave of deja vu. She grasps her head in slight pain.

–

"Tsuyoi? Are you okay?" Renji questions her in concern.

"I can see a little freshman, doing almost the excat thing, it's self actulazation right?" Tsuyoi says, just as Genichiro makes a similar comment.

"How do you know?" the fuku-buchou asks.

"Tsukasa easily reaches this stage." Tsuyoi says in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you remember anything else?" Renji asks.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me I would remember something to do with tennis, some of my best memories revolve around tennis." She says with a smile so cute, they all blush.

Akaya then uses Sanada's Ka smash. Fuji returns it barely but the gut busted open. Akaya uses Ka again and Ryoma yells to Fuji to use his racket. He does and Fuji wins by knocking the racket of an unexperienced Akaya's arm. Fuji won seven games to five. When Fuji goes to shake his hand, Akaya starts to fall. Tsuyoi then runs and jumps over the barrier and goes to their side.

"He's just sleeping." Fuji comments and the crowd erupts.

"_**Good thing you couldn't see eh?**_" Tsuyoi taunts while carrying Akaya away.

"_**Indeed it is.**_" He repiles back.

The crowd then surrounds him and the mumur about how it's down to the last match. After setting him down, Akaya wakes up demanding to know the outcome of the match. Sanada tells him he lost 5-7. Akaya asks for punishment, but Sanada only tells him to sit and watch. Tsuyoi bowed to him when he walked by, Sanada only glanced at her, also telling her to sit and watch.

–

Tsuyoi sits next to Akaya and smirks.

"I hear your pretty bad at english." she starts causally.

"So what?" He mutters a little distracted.

"You need to pass and play tennis don't you?" She asks in a coy way.

"Well yeah..." He says a with a wary glance in her direction.

"_**Then I'll teach you english.**_" She tells him.

"What?" Akaya asks confused.

Tsuyoi giggles.

"_**I'll only talk to you in english until you've gotten a mediocore grasp of the language.**_" She says with a laugh.

"What are you saying?" Akaya whines.

"She said she'll only speak to you in english until you have a mediocore grasps of thelanguage." Niou tells his clueless kouhai.

"Why?" Akaya asks happy she wants to help him.

"_**Because your my little devil.**_" She tells him while kissing his cheek.

Akaya couldn't help but turn red. He understood only one word from that sentence. That word was my, meaning she saw him as hers. Akaya then laughs, the world sure is ironic. He first meet Tsuyoi because of tutoring. Now they would start back at square one. They would start with Tsuyoi being the Devil's English Tutor.


End file.
